Kagome's Spiritual Powers
by BB-chanRN
Summary: Kagome has never mastered her true spiritual powers. Only in times of greatest need has released them. When she is attacked in her own nightmare where no one can help her, will she be able to master her abilities to save herself and her friends? Can Inuyasha help her? Kag/Inu
1. The Nightmare

Summary:  
>Kagome has never used her true spiritual powers, except by accident in times of greatest need. When she is attacked in her own nightmare where no one can help her, will she be able to master her abilities to save herself? Can Inuyasha help her? KagInu

I do not own the Inuyasha story/characters.

Chapter One: Kagome's Nightmare

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She stumbled over tree roots and branches tore at her clothing and skin as she stumbled through the dark woods. The crashing got louder behind her as she frantically looked for any familiar landmarks through the pitch black. Her pulse quickened as she realized she was not going to be able to out run the demon chasing her. The trees began to thin as she broke into a clearing. Sprinting to the opposite end, she paused and turned towards the direction of her impending doom. Determination and terror filled her as she gasped for air

She reached her hand back for an arrow and all her fingertips met were air. An icy chill flooded her being_. 'I have no way to fight!'_ She turned on her heel and threw herself back in the woods to continue to flee. Her panic distracted her long enough for her foot to be caught on a branch and her body thrown to the ground. Her head hit a rock with a sickening thud. She tried to get up to run, but her left leg would not support her weight and she crumpled to the ground once more. _'I'm going to die,'_ she thought, _'This is it.'_ The crashing grew louder and her head throbbed and spun. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! I love you! I'm so sorry!" she whispered while she closed her eyes, braced herself and the demon overtook her.

Kagome could feel the demon's hands on her arms as attempted to fight him off. Her arms and legs felt heavy as she tried to struggle against him. It took a minute before she realized that the demon wasn't finishing her off, and he wasn't even being rough. In fact, the hands on her arms were gentle, but tense. She felt her hair being smoothed and her name being called,

"Kagome! Wake up! Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped as her eyes snapped open. Her eyes were wide as she looked around at her surroundings. Inuyasha was bent over her, one hand on her face and the other on her arm, his expression full of worry. She was half out of her sleeping bag on the ground, the pair of them slightly away from the others sleeping around the camp fire. Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she realized that even though she had woken up, the feeling of terror and helplessness remained. She clutched Inuyasha's robe, pulling herself close to him.

"Kagome! You're alright now. It was just a dream," Inuyasha murmured into her hair, a blush crossing his cheeks as she kept her arms wrapped around him and her body trembled with stifled sobs.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it was terrible. I was being chased and I had no way to fight! I was all alone and it caught me, Inuyasha! I know it was just a dream, but knowing I was going to die…" Kagome stopped short as Inuyasha's body stiffened in response to her words. He tipped her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"You will never be alone like that. I will always protect you," he told her with an intensity that warmed her heart. "I will never let anything happen to you!" Kagome closed her eyes and loosened her grip on Inuyasha's robes, letting his words soothe her. Inuyasha took his thumb and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Kagome was when she cried. Suddenly the closeness of her stirred something deep inside him. She opened her big, brown eyes to look up at him and noticed the change in his expression.

"Inu..yasha," she whispered, as his face came closer to hers.

"Kagome," he responded, leaning closer in until he could feel her warm breath on his lips. As their lips were about to meet, the hair on Inuyasha's neck stood up and his instincts alerted him that someone was watching from the shadows. He whipped his head around to see the culprit while pulling Kagome to her feet and slightly behind him. This sudden movement made Kagome's head throb and spin. She tried to steady herself to keep from falling and her left leg collapsed underneath her. Inuyasha turned and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome! Hang on! Are you ok?" he yelled, as she looked at him without seeing.

'_If it was just a dream, why are my injuries real, what's going on?'_

First attempt at a multi-chapter story. What do you think? Worth continuing?

Would love some feedback to hear if anyone is interested!


	2. The Nightmare Demon Revealed

Chapter 2:

Thanks for the reviews! I was quite nervous about posting my work! Took me a little bit to figure out which direction I wanted to go with the story—But here is Chapter 2! Hope you like it!

^^^^  
>Sango and Miroku woke up at the sound of Inuyasha calling Kagome's name. Immediately the duo was on their feet.<p>

"There is a presence in the woods" Miroku stated as he scanned the surrounding area.

"Inuyasha! What happened?" demanded Sango as she grabbed her Hiraikotsu. Shippo hopped on top of Kiara, looking intently towards Kagome.

"Kagome was attacked by a demon in a nightmare and woke up with real pain! Stay on alert! I sensed something towards the north in the woods!" he explained as he cradled Kagome in his arms.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" yelled Sango as she hurled her weapon through the woods, making a circle around where they stood to strike any intruder down. She caught the weapon gracefully and jumped on Kiara's back in the same instant.

"Inuyasha! We will search the area surrounding the campsite," Miroku said as he joined Sango. "Shippo! You can use your foxfire to illuminate the ground while we investigate!" The group took to the sky while Inuyasha tried to console Kagome. He held her close and stroked her pale face with his fingers.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, "My injuries from my dream are real. What the creature comes back for me? If you hadn't woken me up in time, I would have been a goner! How can I go to sleep again, Inuyasha?" she cried, tears pooling in her eyes while her whole body shivered.

"Keh! Baka! Like I'd let anything happen to you!" he replied somewhat coarsely, but held her closer to warm her shivering body. "You weren't exactly sleeping soundly. You were tossing and mumbling. I'm a light sleeper anyways. I'll stay with you when you sleep and the instant you seem distressed I'll wake you up! And it doesn't matter! We are going to find this demon and destroy it anyways!"

Kagome relaxed a bit at his words. _'Of course Inuyasha will protect me. He has always been there when I need him most._'She took a deep breath and pressed herself firmer to him, hiding her face to conceal her growing blush from the idea of having Inuyasha watching over her while she slept.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo yelled as Kiara came into sight.

"Did you find anything?" Inuyasha asked as he stood up, carrying Kagome princess-style.

"No. We followed the demon's aura and it seemed to lead to a village. It was quite foggy below and we didn't see any evidence of violence," said Miroku. "I think we should head to this village to see if anyone saw anything strange. How are you doing, Kagome?"

"I am alright. Inuyasha woke me just in time," she replied shakily. Inuyasha explained what had happened while the others listened intently. Sango gasped when Kagome explained she had hit her head in the dream and how much her head hurt when she woke up. She gently moved Kagome's bangs out of the way to reveal a large dark bruise that had formed over her eye.

"That's a bad bump!" Sango exclaimed.

"Maybe Kagome hit her head in her sleep on the ground?" thought Miroku out loud.

"Impossible!" replied Inuyasha. "She was in her thick sleeping bag. I pulled her out of it trying to wake her up and saw the bruise form out of midair. Plus her ankle is very swollen."

Shippo started to cry and wailed, "How terrifying!"

"Really, I am okay. I was more scared than anything else, but Inuyasha was here to wake me before the demon overtook me," she said trying to reassure her friends. "I have an ace bandage and ice packs in my backpack. I'll be better in no time!"

"I want to further investigate this demonic presence from before. Let's pack up and head for the village. I'd like to have this taken care of by nightfall," Inuyasha said with an edge to his voice.

The sun was just beginning to rise as the group finished packing up. Kagome's leg was tightly wrapped with a splint for added support. Inuyasha gently helped the injured girl onto his back, being sure to firmly hold her thighs so she would not slip and move her injured leg unnecessarily. Sango, Miroku and Shippo got on Kiara and the group headed towards the village.

As Inuyasha ran, Kagome thought back to the events of last night. Warmth and desire filled her as she remembered how closely he had held her and how close they had come to kissing. She pressed her cheek to his bare neck and breathed deeply, inhaling his scent.

Inuyasha gripped her thighs tighter as he felt her warm face against his neck and heard her deep breathing. His hands slid slightly further up her legs and Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She held tighter to his back, her face hidden behind Inuyasha's long hair from the others flying slightly ahead. She turned her face until her lips were grazing the skin of his neck.

Kagome whispered against his skin only loud enough for his dog ears to hear, "It was a terrifying nightmare, but I was happy to wake up with you holding me," She pressed her lips to his neck, kissing him there. "Thank you for protecting me."

Inuyasha's breathing halted and his skin felt like it was on fire where her lips had touched. He abruptly stopped running. It was so sudden and the woods were so thick that those on Kiara didn't notice they were now flying alone. Inuyasha maneuvered Kagome from his back to his front, her legs on either side of his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Kagome's blush spread from her cheeks down her neck as she realized the intimate position they were in. She looked into his intense eyes as he stared into hers.

"Always," he said. Kagome's eyes brimmed with happy tears and she reached a hand to his face. Without breaking eye contact, he turned at the last moment to gently kiss the center of her palm, causing her breath to catch in her throat. Kagome's heart was pounding so loud and fast that she knew Inuyasha could hear it to. He smirked at her. "I think I have some ideas of how to keep you awake tonight," he said teasingly, then wistfully sighed. "They've noticed our absence and slowed down to wait for us to catch up."

"Inu.. yasha," Kagome whispered before he had moved her to his back and took off running. _'Ways to keep me awake?'_ her mind raced as fast as her heart as she hid her flushed face in his hair and tried to calm herself.

The group joined together and continued towards the village. It wasn't much longer before it came into view. As they got closer, they could see people laying on the ground.

"Inuyasha! Have they been attacked?" yelled Miroku.

"I don't smell blood!" he replied, quickening his pace. They reached a young man laying on the ground unconscious. Inuyasha squatted down and used one hand to shake the man while the other supported Kagome on his back. "Hey! Wake up!" he yelled. But the man did not stir. Miroku and Sango went to other villagers nearby, shaking and even splashing water on them and Kiara let out a loud, ferocious roar. Miroku even sat one of the unconscious villagers up and let him go to try to wake him with the sensation of falling, but to no avail. Shippo bit an old sleeping mans arm, but he kept on sleeping. Kagome felt her insides turning to ice and she sensed a cloud of something ominous approaching them.

"Inuyasha! Everyone! Something's coming!" she yelled. Uncertainty filled her as she clutched Inuyasha closer. She knew he was thinking the same thing. '_Whatput the villagers in this enchanted sleep?'_ She did not have to wait long for her answer.

A fog eerily crept through the village towards the group. As it got closer, a chipmunk ran in front of it and then collapsed when touched, instantly asleep. Inuyasha knew that their normal weapons that could remove the fog away were useless while the it concealed innocent villagers.

"Kiara!" Sango yelled and the cat scoped Miroku, Shippo and Sango up. Inuyasha jumped high and fast carrying Kagome away from the fog. The faster Inuyasha ran and Kiara flew, the faster it seemed to chase them.

"Inuyasha! Wait! I'll purify the fog!" Kagome yelled drawing her bow and arrow. Inuyasha turned and faced the fog with Kagome on his back. "CLEAR IT!" she yelled as she released her arrow into the white ominous wall of mist. A tunnel surrounding the arrow was formed and the pink, pulsating light burned through the rest, clearing it and landing at the feet of someone. As the fog dissipated, a demonic looking man with long black hair, and menacing black eyes that contained flecks of dark red in silver armor was exposed. In his hand he held a leather pouch. Suspended in the air behind him were all the sleeping villagers, still unconscious. He looked down at the arrow and smiled menacingly.

"Who dares disturb my rein of nightmares? Is it that young priestess that I have been hunting?" he asked, staring at Kagome. Inuyasha drew his sword, holding it with both hands in front of him.

"So you are the one who attacked Kagome! Tell me your pathetic name so I can be sure to label your grave when I'm done with you!" Inuyasha yelled. The dark demon smirked back at him.

"My name is Kurai-Akumu, the demon of nightmares" he replied, smiling. "Why don't we start your nightmare now, half-demon." He opened his leather pouch and some silver dust blew out and swirled into a fog that surrounded his feet. He reached down and picked up Kagome's arrow. He chuckled as he held it over the bag. "Little priestess Kagome. It was a bad idea to shoot a piece of your soul at me." He dropped the arrow into the bag and the light faded from Kagome's eyes and she began to fall backwards off of Inuyasha.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as turned and caught her limp body.

"Kagome!" Miroku yelled then threw spiritual papers towards the demon.

"Kagome-chan! HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango yelled as she hurled her weapon as well.

Kurai-Akumu shook the bag containing Kagome's arrow and then opened it, pointing towards the objects flying towards him and their owners. Several bands of silver mist in the shape of arrows shot out of the bag, tearing through the spiritual papers and stopping the Hiraikotsu. More continued and shot into Shippo and Kiara who fell to the ground.

"Kiara! Shippo!" yelled Sango as she ran to the fallen comrades. "They are under the enchanted sleep!" Kurai-Akumu shook the bag again and released more arrows that the group tried to dodge. Sango saw arrows headed straight for Miroku and she shoved him out of the way, taking arrows in her side.

"Sango!" he yelled, cradling her in his arms before he too was shot. Inuyasha used his _Tetsusaiga to block the arrows but the sword took a direct hit and turned back into a rusty_ sword. Inuyasha held Kagome tight and continued to evade the flying enchanted sleep arrows.

"She's mine now, half-demon!" Kurai-Akumu snarled. Kagome's eyes remained blank but suddenly her body began to move, struggling against Inuyasha.

"Kagome! Wake up! It's me!" cried Inuyasha, trying to hold her still while she fought against him. The nightmare demon laughed as he controlled Kagome's movements and shot more mist arrows at the distracted Inuyasha. The robe of the fire rat protected him from most of the spears but one aimed for his unprotected head caused him to instinctively raise his arm to protect it, leaving one hand on Kagome. Kurai-Akumu ripped her away from Inuyasha's arm and suspended in her midair above the surprised half-demon. Her arms were spread wide and her feet together as if she were on an invisible cross. Her eyes remained open, but with no light.

"Kagome!" he yelled. "Kurai-Akumu! You bastard! I'll kill you!" The nightmare demon reached into his bag and pulled Kagome's arrow partially out of the bag, exposing just the feathers. As he did this, Kagome moaned and began to move slightly and then threw her head back and gasped for air. Inuyasha could see indentations that resembled invisible fingers around her neck and whipped around and saw Kurai-Akumu squeezing the feathers on the arrows with his fist.

"NO! KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to reach her. As he reached up and jumped towards her more arrows shot out and caught Inuyasha's exposed hands. Being a half demon, this only knocked him to the ground, but did not put him to sleep as suddenly as it had the others. He struggled to stand. Kurai-Akumu released the arrow feathers, wanting Kagome to witness his next move.

"Inu..yasha?" mumbled Kagome, gasping for air and seeing him struggle on the ground. "Inuyasha!" she yelled. Kurai-Akumu sent more mist arrows flying towards him that struck him in the neck. Inuyasha gasped and fell to the ground. His eyes lost their light before closing slowly.

"Kag..o..me," he whispered before falling unconscious.

"Inuyasha! No! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, tears falling down her cheeks as she struggled against her invisible bonds. Kurai-Akumu laughed and pushed her arrow deep into the pouch. Kagome went limp, and her eyes closed as she was sent into darkness once more.

Whew! Getting more complicated! Please review! Would love to hear what you think!

Thanks for reading!


	3. Inuyasha

Inuyasha shook his head slightly as he began to wake up. Something felt wrong. In the distance, he could hear his name being called. He struggled to recall what had happened and his eyes snapped open. _"Kagome!" _he thought, jumping to his feet. Claws raised, he examined his surroundings and found himself alone in the clearing they had just been fighting in. He smelled the air, desperate for any clues related to whereabouts of Kagome and the others.

The leaves rustled in the breeze. Suddenly, he could smell Kagome's blood. Panic began to overtake him as he realized that his hands were covered in it. He gasped and tried to rub it off of his hands, and more continued to appear in its place. Inuyasha forced himself to calm down, repeating in his mind, _It's just a dream. Find Kagome._

"So sure of yourself, half-demon?" an evil voice whispered, "It sure smells real."

"Kurai-Akumu, Where are you? You coward! Face me! I'll kill you! Yours will be the only real blood I'll take!"

"Tsk, Tsk, half-demon. Just because we are in a nightmare, doesn't mean I can't really shed your little priestess's precious blood!" the demon laughed. Inuyasha froze as he remembered Kagome's head and ankle. His hands began to shake with anger and panic.

"Finally getting it, I see. Well then, why don't you go help her?"

"Inu..yasha," Kagome's voice stole the breath from his lungs as he turned toward the source that had so desperately gasped out his name. Kagome layed 50 feet from him, blood spilling from various wounds on her body.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped towards her. As he jumped, he as if he was moving through a wall of knives. Kagome weakly reached out a hand towards him as he came closer before she disappeared, leaving Inuyasha alone in a puddle of her blood. He panted as he realized the invisible barrier of knives had done real damage and his own wounds were bleeding.

"Please.." Kagome gasped, as she reappeared 50 feet away again, "You said... you would protect me," Inuyasha reached for his sword to cut the barrier, to find his belt empty of scabbard and blade.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed, as he frantically tried to reach Kagome, only to have her reappear, 50 feet away. More wounds appeared on his body. After several more grueling attempts and countless stab wounds to the half demon, Kagome's breathing was slowing and she didn't call out to Inuyasha for help anymore.

"She is going to die because you failed, Inuyasha. Your pathetic half-blood power isn't enough to save her" the nightmare demon chuckled, "And her dying memory will be of you giving up on her. What a perfect nightmare for the priestess! Thank you for your help."  
>Inuyasha yelled in senseless rage as he jumped towards Kagome with renewed passion. Knives stabbed at the existing wounds, and his vision began to darken.<p>

"Hang on Kagome, I'm coming! I won't give up! Do you hear me? Stay with me!" he yelled. As he struggled to get to her, the knives seemed to get an electric charge, shooting pain through his body as they stabbed. He gasped and struggled to remain moving. The pain was unbearable. His mind began to change from thoughts to pure instinct. His claws began to lengthen. A snarl grew deep from in his chest.

Kurai-Akumu chuckled as he watched the Inuyasha battle internally.

'_Kagome, I'm sorry,' _he thought before his mind was lost to his demon blood, and his rage overtook him. He let out a ferocious roar.

"Let the nightmare begin!" the nightmare demon laughed as he flicked his wrist and the image of Kagome and her blood disappeared.


	4. Kagome

Sorry for the delay in writing!

Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! :-)

On with the story!

Kagome's Spiritual Powers Chapter 4 Kagome's Dilemma

…...

Kagome's muscles were screaming with tightness and fatigue as she made her way through the darkness. '_How long have I been walking?' _she thought,_ 'Where am I? Who am I?'_ She trudged forward not knowing why it was so important that she kept going. '_How did I end up here?'_

As she walked, she felt an anxious tightness in her chest growing. She stopped walking and placed both hands over her heart and closed her eyes. _'Why this feeling? What is the cause?' _she said, focusing hard. A desperate, choked whisper broke through the silence,

"Ka... go... me. I'm.. s-s-sorry." Kagome's eyes snapped open as panic and anger flooded her being and memories filled her. The silence was punctuated with a ferocious roar.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped, recognizing the demon's roar and knowing the transformation that would inevitably follow that specific roar. "Kurai-Akumu! Where are you?! What have you done to Inuyasha?!" She spun around, frantically looking for any sign of the nightmare demon or Inuyasha. The anxiety in her chest turned more to a hot pressure, growing and pulsing. "Do you hear me?!" she yelled, pink starting to glow from the pulsing area in her chest. It pulsed and grew until it exploded outward, "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!" The surprised and pained face of Kurai-Akumu was revealed in front of her then quickly disappeared.

As she screamed, her head snapped up and her arms were suddenly bound out as if she was on a cross. As she opened her eyes, she realized her walking in the darkness was an illusion. She looked left and right, but saw no sign of Inuyasha or the others. Still glowing from releasing a mass of spiritual power, she focused her energy and purified the bonds on her arms and legs, falling from them. She stepped on the ground and looked around her surroundings. At first she thought there was nothing but darkness around her until she looked behind her and saw what appeared to be a barrier. As she approached it, she gasped in surprise.

Beyond the barrier was Inuyasha in full demon form snarling and growling. "Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. "What did he do to you?" She examined him from beyond the barrier. He was covered in blood. As she watched him, she noticed that even though he was only 10 feet away from her, he didn't seem to be able to see her. Kagome reached out to touch the barrier and when she got close, electricity pulsed outward, giving her a severe shock that dropped her to the ground.

'_Yikes! Can't purify this barrier by touching it!' _she thought. As she watched Inuyasha, she saw him walk further and further away from the barrier. "Inuyasha!" she yelled, "Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" but the demon could not hear her. Kagome looked around in a panic, trying to find a weakness in the barrier when she heard Kurai-Akumu's voice. "Glad you made it to the show, Kagome," He said, voice echoing around her.

"Kurai-Akumu! You baka! How dare you hurt Inuyasha like this! Show yourself you coward!" she yelled angrily.

"Why would I do that when I'm enjoying the show? It's too bad about Sango and the others, don't you think?" he replied darkly. Kagome gasped and looked back into the barrier. Inuyasha was farther away now but she realized something had appeared in the direction he was headed. She had to squint to see clearly because of how far away they were, but icy dread went through her as she recognized Sango, Miorku, Shippo and Kira all bound and gagged in Inuyasha path. She watched in horror as Inuyasha's claws raised as he continued towards the bound friends.

"No... No... NO! INUYASHA! OSWARI! OSWARI!" Kagome yelled to no avail. The nightmare demon chuckled as he watched her fall to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

"INUYASHA!" she screamed, pink light flooding the area, but not penetrating the barrier.

Kurai-Akumu laughed as Inuyasha made it closer and closer to the waiting prey.

…

Please Review! Would love to know what you guys think!

Thanks for your patience, already working on Chapter 5!


	5. Inside the Barrier

Thanks sooo much to everyone who has reviewed, and favorited this story! I apologize for the lag at the beginning when I first started out! Hope you enjoy!

Kagome's Spiritual Powers Chapter 5: Inside the Barrier

Sango shook her head and tried to lift herself from the ground to find her arms not working. She opened her eyes and realized her arms were bound behind her back and she was gagged. She wiggled around a bit to access her weapons to release the bonds, only to find she could not bend far enough to access them. _'Thorough'_ she thought. As she struggled against the bonds, she kicked out her feet into something soft that grunted in pain. Struggling to turn, she made eye contact with Miroku who was also bound and gagged. _'Thank goodness he's alright.' _She thought. Behind him, an unconscious and tied Shippo and Kira laid.

Miroku looked at Sango with eyes full of concern and then determination. He inched his way over to her until they were face to face. Sango watched him as he gestured with his head in a rapid motion Before flipping over with a grunt, his hands and back to Sango. '_Oh! Great idea!' _ She thought, before turning onto her side and groping around for the rope on his wrists. When she reached his forearms, she felt a familiar grabbing of her rear. Her face flushed with heat and anger as she realized that pervert of a monk was using this situation to his benefit. She pulled herself away and turned so her feet were lined up with his butt and gave a sharp kick. '_Damn pervert,' _ she thought as he rolled back in forth in mock misery and pain.

After recovering a few seconds, Miroku sighed and nodded his head looking serious. He cautiously approached Sango again who eyed him warily. He flipped over again so his back was to her once again. Sango was careful to turn, this time, making sure her hands were aligned with the tricky monk's before turning over. Miroku held still while Sango began working on loosening the knots of the rope. Sango worked as quickly as she could to no avail, when Miroku started moving in an impatient manner. He attempted to speak through his gag but only gargled nonsense was coming through. By the tone of his exclamation, Sango felt anxiety wrap around her heart and hastened her attempt to free the monk from his bonds.

Suddenly, as if time was up, Miroku pulled away and she heard him flip over. She could not help a dark blush from forming from her ears down her neck as she felt the monk's breath on her hands. He rubbed his gagged face against her fingers and she quickly grabbed the gag out of his mouth with her fingers and pulled it down.

"Sango!" he exclaimed, "There is a dark, demonic presence approaching that is different than the one that put us here!" Sango's eyes opened wide and she attempted to communicate back to the monk. She quickly flipped over so they were face to face, and in spite of the situation, the monk looked quite content and Sango was still beet red. She motioned with her head for the monk to flip over but instead, he boldly put his mouth to exposed gag on her cheek and used his teeth to pull it down. Sango's jaw dropped and her heart skipped a beat. His breathing warmed her face as he whispered her name, "Sango. Will you bear my child?"

Sango reacted quickly, kicking the monk in his shins. "As if this is the time for that!" she yelled. "Now could you please be serious for just one minute! I had a knife in my boot. Could you see if it is still there and perhaps retrieve it without further proving to me what a lecher you are?"

"Sango," the monk replied seriously, "there are lechers and their are lovers and to you, I would never be a lecher. But you are right. Now is not the time for us to explore this. You must remain strong and resist as I search your body for weapons."

Sango's eye twitched and she literally growled at the pretentious monk when something behind him caught her eye. A red-eyed Inuyasha was shuffling his way towards them. Her heart beat wildly as she noticed the marks on his face and the blood soaked robe of the fire rat.

"Good monk, the demonic aura you described is Inuyasha! He is approaching and he is in demon form! Hurry up and get my weapons so we aren't sitting ducks!" Miroku flipped over and felt his way down Sango's leg to her boot, staring at the half demon overcome with the full-fledged demon blood.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Where is Kagome? Think of Kagome!" he yelled, trying to say anything to reach the good part of his friend while he slipped his fingers in Sango's boot and grabbed the knife. "Kagome is here somewhere, Inuyasha! You have to snap out of it and help her!" Miroku reasoned while he moved, quickly slicing the ropes around Sango's legs and then her arms releasing her into action.

Sango took the knife and in an instant, Miroku, Kiara and Shippo's ropes were cut free, she tossed the sleeping fox and cat demon to Miroku and grabbed his arm to pull him along as she started to flee. '_We can't reason with a demonic Inuyasha. Only Kagome can do that. We have to find Kagome. Please be alright, Kagome!'_ she thought as she continued to pull Miroku. They ran full speed as Inuyasha continued his slow pace, obviously weakened by his many injuries. Sango blindly ran until she ran headfirst into the electrified barrier. Immediately falling unconscious to the ground.

"Sango!" Miroku cried placing the sleeping demons on the ground and cradling the fallen woman in his arms. He quickly checked her breathing to find it absent. "No," he whispered. "No, please!" He laid her on the ground and blew air into her mouth, moving to her chest to start compressions as he had seen performed at villages by advanced healers. After a complete round, Sango's breathing and pulse returned, shallow, and weak, but even and regular. "Thank Buddah," Miroku gasped as tears leaked out of his eyes. The growling Inuyasha continued to approach and Miroku stood facing him with Sango's knife in hand. The sleeping demons and unconscious Sango were between the barrier and Miroku who was at a loss for what to do. '_Violence is not the answer'_ he thought as he sat on the ground and folded his hands around a sacred sutra. A blue barrier formed around himself and his comrades, shielding them from harm. closed his eyes and focused his energy into the barrier as Inuyasha finally reached where they were.

'_Please hurry, Kagome. We can't hold out forever'_ the monk prayed as Inuyasha roared and raised his claws to strike the barrier.

Thanks again for reading and for sticking it out with me as I try to navigate my first multi-chapter story. Please review and I promise I will keep working hard to produce a story you will hopefully enjoy! I'm really learning a lot about what to do and what not to do as a FanFic writer and thanks for bearing with me and continuing to read my work! Big thanks to my favorite authors on for inspiring me to do a better job with their excellent work! Inuma Asahi De of Shikuro: A Carribbean Fairy Tale, Windbreaking of The First Time, KnittingKnots of A Tale of Ever After, and Gwynne of A Slave to Your Heart. :) You guys rock!


End file.
